


weird

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho and Vega track down a suspect who makes a very interesting (read, weird) threat.





	weird

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge, Spider-Man quotes. I changed my prompt a little, mainly because I misremembered it. 
> 
> 28\. "Oh, you're using made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then."
> 
> I don’t even know with this... I’m doing a Mentalist rewatch alone, a Farscape rewatch with the husband and it all just came together with this!

“This is insane.” 

Cho’s voice was a bare mutter but Michelle still heard him. Of course she did, Cho thought. She had hearing that verged on the supernatural, didn’t miss a thing except for when she wanted to. Her lips twitched but she didn’t look up at him as she said, “All that time behind the boss’s desk making you rusty?” 

He didn’t look down at her either. “Remember the rule about rookie agents being seen and not heard?” 

Michelle actually snickered. “I believe my response was, ‘Good luck with that,’ which, by the way, still stands. And besides, Wylie’s the rookie agent now.” 

He did look across at her at that. “Wylie was here for over a year before you joined.” 

She waved a hand. “In the office. He’s the rookie field agent.” 

She did have a point. However, Cho reminded her, “He’s also seen and not heard.”

“You’d miss me,” she countered and since the whole conversation had reminded him just how close the universe had come to proving her point, he decided to let that one go. 

“One hundred thousand people,” he said instead. Wylie had been quite excited when he found out they were going to have to visit Austin Comic Con as part of the investigation, until he found out that he’s be manning the office. “What are the odds we’ll find Jason Dorsey here?” 

“He had tickets to the Farscape reunion panel,” Michelle told him, like that meant anything at all to him. “He’ll be here.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“I would be.” She shrugged, her attention going to the woman just ahead of her, whose outfit would have made Cho’s jaw drop if he were Wayne Rigsby and given to reactions like that. The costume looked as if she’d been stitched into it, the bustier making her décolletage almost reach her chin. Even more eye catching than that - and Cho was really trying not to look - was the long, wavy, bright orange wig she was wearing. At least Cho hoped it was a wig. “Excuse me, Miss?” 

The woman turned to them, a look of imperious disdain on her face. “I am Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis. And you are?”

“Oh, we’re going with fake names now? Then I’m Spider-Man.” It may not have been the best response, certainly not if the woman’s glare was anything to go by, but he’d spent two hours walking around the convention centre surrounded by aliens who had left deodorant on their home planet and he was well and truly out of patience. 

Michelle stepped in between them, flipping open her badge. “Agents Vega and Cho, FBI.” The woman looked suitably taken aback as Michelle held up her phone. “We’re looking for this man, Jason Dorsey. Have you seen him?” 

The woman's eyes - an amazing and surely unnatural shade of green - went wide. “Jason? He’s here... you can’t miss him, he’s dressed as D’Argo.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Michelle turned to him, looking excited. “I’ve seen him. You were talking to him earlier?” 

Cho was sure he hadn’t. “No.” 

Michelle looked the faintest bit exasperated. “He’s in costume.” A swipe of her finger and Jason Dorsey’s picture disappeared, replaced by a search engine. A few deft taps later and she was holding up a picture. “Big guy, burgundy robe, tentacles, ring a bell?” 

“I did speak to him.” Cho remembered now. Well, he was hardly likely to forget. “He threatened to tongue me.” 

There was a split second of silence, then a giggle, hastily stifled by a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice muffled by hand and laughter both, her shoulders trembling with mirth. “What did you say to that... exactly?” 

He’d figured the threat had something to do with the show; her reaction proved it. Fortunately, years of working with Jane and Rigsby had given him the ability to think of his feet. He stepped closer to Michelle, brought his lips to her ear. “That only my girlfriend could do that.” 

Her eyes widened and he didn’t miss the shiver that ran down her spine. 

“C’mon,” he said, looking across the room. “I think I see him.” 

He didn’t look back, trusting that she was behind him. 

*

She was behind him again that evening when he walked into his house, her hands sliding around his waist before he could even put his gun in the gun safe. 

He might be all for gun safety but it wasn’t something he was going to complain about. 

When his gun and hers were safely locked away, he turned to face her, lacing his fingers together at the small of her back. “Something on your mind?” he asked with the grin that only she got to see. 

Michelle lifted one eyebrow. “Only your girlfriend is allowed to tongue you? Really?”

He pretended to consider it, but only for a second. “Anyone else it’d just be weird.” 

Her hands slid up his chest, her lips finding his neck. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

“No,” he murmured, his lips finding hers. “We certainly would not.”


End file.
